Besos y sangre
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Desde que comenzó a soñar con aquel pelirrojo que primero le miraba con miedo y segundos después le gruñía encima suyo como un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo, supo que debía ir donde la leyenda. Este escrito es parte del #AoKagaDay del grupo AoKaga 5x1O, en Facebook :)


_Cómo menciono en el resumen, este fanfic participa en el "#AoKagaDay" del grupo_ **AoKaga 5x1O**.

 _._

 _En esta ocasión la convocatoria se trató de adaptar alguna película que nos gustara con nuestros nenes cómo protagonistas. En mi caso creo que pude elegir mejor xD pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme así que les dejo esto que salió..._

 _\- se va a esconder -_

 _Basado en la película_ _"Besos de sangre"_ _que, a su vez esta inspirada en el libro "_ _Blood and Chocolate"_ _de Annette Curtis Klause._

 _¡Si hombre, lo que leen! xD_

 _._

 _Advertencia: Muerte de personajes secundarios._

 _._

 _._

Llegar a Rumania había sido sin planear pero, curiosamente le caía _como anillo al dedo_ y es qué desde que comenzó a soñar con aquel pelirrojo que primero le miraba con miedo y segundos después le gruñía encima suyo como un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo, supo que debía ir donde la leyenda.

Esa, la de los hombres lobos.

Si. Tal vez estaba la idea ya estaba muy usada pero en los cómics seguía siendo una muy bien remunerada y aunque tal vez su chico se ofendería por venderle de tal forma, no podía retractarse ahora.

No cuando dibujarlo en su nueva historia le estaba ayudando a mantener su vida errante.

Incluso, muchas veces se vio agradeciendole mentalmente a su dibujo por llegar a él en sueños pues ya no se sentía tan solo, al menos no tanto desde que se fue de Japón sin mirar atrás.

¿Podían creerlo? Estaba quedando loco...

.

 **"Besos y sangre."**

Todas las noches era el mismo sueño, verlos llegar a su hogar y destruirlo todo, escuchar los gritos de su madre que desesperada trataba que sus hermanos mayores no dejaran salir a su lobo y sólo se mantuvieran huyendo, adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba su hogar.

Todavía lo recordaba, en ese bosque paso mucho tiempo con su familia, ahí le fue inculcada la idea de que los humanos no eran malos sino ingenuos y temerosos de todo lo diferente. Ellos no se habían metido con ninguno, es más por esa razón vivían en un país en el que no creían ser descubiertos por los cazadores pues, se habían adaptado a convivir con los mismos que ahora acompañaban a estos.

¿Por qué querían lastimarlos entonces?

Mataron a sus hermanos que todavía eran unos lobeznos dominando su cambio, su madre defendiéndolos también fue asesinada y su padre solo atinó a ocultarlo para prometer algo que no cumpliría.

-Vendré por ti Taiga, no te muevas de este sitio. - y así lo hizo por muchos días, a pesar del frío y del hambre, obedeció.

Todas las noches era el mismo sueño y aunque conocía el final nunca podía concluirlo porque el pasado todavía le dolía.

-¿Kagamin? - alguien llamó a su puerta para enseguida asomar su cara por esta. -Qué bueno que ya despertaste, te preparé el desayuno.

El pelirrojo sonrió amablemente a pesar del escalofrío en su columna, que Momoi Satsuki preparara cualquier alimento era mala señal.

-No te hubieras molestado. - le respondió a la de orbes rosas.

Esos mismos que los miraron con amor cuando lo sacaron de aquel hueco en la tierra días después de la muerte de su familia. Al final, del clan Kagami sólo quedo un descendiente.

.

Cuando bajo al comedor encontró que no sería el único en probar el desayuno que la loba había preparado.

Ahí en la barra se encontraban sentados Kise Ryota un lobezno que a pesar de su deslumbrante presencia era prácticamente la sombra del chico a su lado.

Akashi Raffe, el futuro líder de los Loup-Garou. Único hijo de Akashi Seijurou y Astrid, la esposa que debería reinar a su lado en lugar de Satsuki.

Pero para infortunio del líder, era lo que le quedaba. Astrid no había resistido traer al mundo a Raffe y Satsuki decidió hacerse cargo de su hijo así como lo había hecho con Taiga.

A ambos los amaba como si fueran propios y ambos tenían un gran futuro por delante, por eso se esmeraba para obtener la gracia de ellos y de Seijurou.

Los tazones con leche fueron dejados ante los tres chicos ahí presentes, las comisuras de los labios de Taiga comenzaron a elevarse, Satsuki había preferido no arriesgarse de nuevo.

Varias cajas de cereal fueron dejadas frente a los muchachos, Kise y Kagami tomaron una propia como si en verdad creyeran que el de cabello cobrizo fuera a apropiarse de todas.

-Raffe. - le llamo la pelirrosa. -¿No comerás?

El muchacho asintió, estaba cooperando de buena gana y eso a Kise le hizo más dulce su desayuno. Por su parte Kagami se servía su cuarto tazón ante la mirada alegre de Satsuki.

-Coman mis pequeños, al final todavía son unos cachorros. - apenas terminó de decir esas palabras cuando el golpe en la barra resonó en toda la habitación. -¿R-Raffe?

El muchacho tomo su chamarra saliendo sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡Raffecchi! - gruño en descontento el rubio para enseguida salir tras su amigo. -¡Adiós Kagamicchi, Momoicchi!

-Ese idiota... - gruño entre dientes el pelirrojo.

-Kagamin, no digas eso. Yo le ofendí. - le reto quedamente la mujer. -El ya no es un cachorro. - sonrió triste. -Ojalá no le diga nada a su padre.

-Tch, si lo hace yo me encargaré. - mencionó un tanto hastiado pues sabía que Akashi cumpliría cualquier petición suya sin chistar. -Lo siento Momoi.

También sabía que aunque la pelirrosa lo amara cómo a un hijo, esta seguía sufriendo que tuviera el corazón del líder sin siquiera quererlo.

Antes de que la loba pudiera decir algo, Kagami optó por despedirse y marchar al pequeño café donde trabajaba.

.

.

A la salida de la estación férrea, Aomine Daiki se disponía a realizar su acostumbrada caminata sin rumbo en aquel nuevo país que visitaba y no es que fuera alguna tradición por mero gusto, sino más bien que él no era de pedir indicaciones pues se guiaba siempre por su instinto.

.

Irónico que yendo a dibujar sobre seres que dependían justo de su instinto, el propio lo guiara tan mal.

Bufó por quinta vez en la hora, el cielo se pintaba de tonos naranjas y rosas recordándole que no tenía donde pasar la noche. Así que, frustrado decidió entrar a la pequeña cafetería que vio una calle atrás.

Ahí, mientras esperaba por quien lo atendiera, saco su carpeta de bocetos donde yacían las primeras páginas de su nueva historia. El último dibujo del gran lobo rojizo, lo hizo ignorar al pelirrojo que le hablaba para tomar su orden.

-Tch, ¿me escuchas? - agitó su mano frente al moreno sin captar aún su atención. Intrigado por el ensimismamiento de aquel cliente, tomó uno de los dibujos sobre la mesa. -Vaya, son muy buenos.

-¡Con cuidado! - se lo arrebató el peliazul ya consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más su reacción fue todo menos delicada.

Y hubiera dicho algún reclamo más pero, los orbes rubíes del chico lo dejaron sin habla.

Era _él_.

El chico con el que soñaba.

-Que idiota, estaba halagando tu trabajo. - le gruñó Kagami para regresar a la cocina ignorando la sorpresa en la mirada de ese cliente tan imbécil.

-¡Hey quiero un café y algo que comer! - por fin gritó con su voz ya normal.

Unos minutos después el mismo pelirrojo, con el mismo ceño fruncido, se acercó a su lugar para dejar en la pequeña mesa un café bien cargado y un sándwich que para su tiempo sin probar bocado alguno, supuso que le sabría a gloria. En otro momento cualquier persona a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir pero, aquel chico le atraía muchísimo y por ello optó por hacer lo impensable para quien lo conociera sincero.

-Uh, lamento lo de hace un rato. - Kagami se detuvo enseguida, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. -No debiste tocar mis cosas pero, son tan geniales que te entiendo.

El bufido del mesero sólo hizo que rematara su intento de disculpa con una sonrisa ladina de dientes blancos. -La peor disculpa del mundo pero, que esperar de un friki de los cómics.

-¡Oi! - le reclamó el moreno pero sin tanta seriedad pues, era verdad. -¿A quién no le gustan las historias de lobos?

-Hay otras más interesantes. - comentó irónicamente divertido, mientras se apoyaba en la silla. Al final no había más que gente que conocía de la ciudad, así que podía ser divertido conocer a alguien de fuera. -Soy Kagami Taiga, por cierto.

El turista sin dudar, estrecho la mano del chico gustoso.

-Aomine Daiki. - le sonrió sincero pues, quería saber de ese chico que lo inspiraba en sueños y por el que tuvo que ir a otro país para encontrarlo. -Siéntate de una vez, ¿no?

.

A unas calles de ahí, en el club Strky, Kise observaba de reojo cada tanto donde la cabellera cobriza de su casi amigo y jefe a cuidar estaba.

Raffe de nueva cuenta se había encerrado en sí mismo y por muy estruendosa voz que tuviera no lograría captar su atención esa noche, sabía que ser el futuro líder de los Loup-Garou era un gran peso para él pero, consideraba que exageraba.

También era bueno divertirse, cómo él en ese momento.

La castaña con la que flirteaba aunque reticente al principio, había cedido a sus encantos. Amaba a las extranjeras, siempre tenían un olor tan delicioso y aquella chica no lo defraudaba, delineo su cuello con su lengua cuando estuvieron lo bastante juntos, su animal interno festejo al sentir el escalofrío de excitación que ella tan gentil le mostró.

Más enseguida, el sonido de vasos resquebrajarse captaron su atención, volvió su vista donde Raffe para no encontrarlo. Lo busco con la mirada rápidamente, olisqueo un poco dándose cuenta que seguía ahí, también habían otros lobos presentes.

- _¡Que te pasa idiota!_ \- escucho una voz ronca ser aplacada por golpes y luego un pequeño tumulto en la salida trasera del lugar que fue ignorado por la mayoría de los presentes.

Sonrió ladino.

-¿Q-que ocurre? - pregunto intrigada la chica.

-Es una lástima pero, esta noche no se podrá. - se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a avanzar donde un pelinegro gritó impaciente su nombre, a su lado Raffe lo miraba con desaprobación.

Eran unos amargados pero, no le arruinarían su noche de cacería.

.  
.

Después de platicar un rato entre bromas tontas hacia la forma de cocinar de Taiga y a la de dibujar de Daiki, tanto humano cómo lobo desistían de terminar ese encuentro pero, ambos sabían que era lo que debía seguir después de acompañarse un par de horas.

El moreno seguía sin tener hospedaje y le faltaba probablemente bastante rato para encontrar un buen sitio donde pasar su primera noche en el país. Kagami por su parte se recordaba internamente, a cuál raza le debía fidelidad.

-Bakagami, te estoy hablando. - movió su mano frente al rostro del lugareño. -¿Sabes sí o no, donde puedo hospedarme?

-Oh, ¿no tienes dónde quedarte? - Aomine bufó en protesta.

-Sabes qué, olvidalo. - se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino. -Te pasaré a ver mañana sino muero.

Comenzó a reír, no sabía que le pasaba pues él no era así de exagerado además, obvio no moriría.

Él quería volver a pasar tiempo con Kagami.

Avanzó sólo algunos pasos cuando su mano fue retenida por ese que lo anclaba a Rumania cada vez un poco más.

-Yo sé dónde puedes quedarte. - le hablo sin rodeos el pelirrojo y Aomine sólo pudo tragar grueso.

No sabía en que momento se había vuelto _presa_.

-¡Kagamicchi! - el lobezno rubio que tenía de amigo hizo su aparición aunque para su sorpresa con una mala noticia para él. -Nos están esperando.

Kagami fruncio el ceño soltando al mismo tiempo la mano de Aomine. Este lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados para luego hacerlo de mala forma hacia el rubio que se asomaba por la ventana de aquel lujoso auto negro.

Kise por su parte sólo lo miro y sonrió ladino, hizo lo mismo hacia su amigo que enseguida enrojeció ante tal desvergonzada insinuación.

Dentro del auto Raffe miraba serio a través del polarizado lo que ocurría.

-Tengo que irme. - sentenció el pelirrojo haciendo enojar a Aomine con esto. -Kuroko te ayudará. - finalizó para entrar al auto que, partió veloz cómo había llegado.

-Bonito y rico. - hizo un gesto de desagrado por lo último. -¡Maldición! ¿Quien rayos es Kuroko?

-Soy yo. - le respondió una voz a lado suyo que hizo gritara del susto. -Por cierto Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun si es rico pero no por el dinero, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Qué? - le pregunto con una mano en el pecho intentando evitar que su corazón saliera. -¿De donde rayos saliste?

-Oh, nada. - le estiró su mano para presentarse correctamente. -He estado con ustedes desde un principio pero Kagami-kun también tiene pocos modales cómo tú.

Rumania lugar de lobos y también fantasmas.

O que es lo mismo, personas con poca presencia.

.  
.

.

Cuando fue sacado de la portezuela del auto se vio sostenido por un musculoso moreno con cabello a rape que lo llevaba cuál saco de papas ante una multitud cerca del bosque.

¿En que momento había terminado todo así? Él sólo se encontraría con otro cliente más, otro pobre ingenuo que terminaría enganchado a su mercancía.

Su droga era tan adictiva que ni loco la probaría él mismo, por ello es que su negocio era próspero, siempre estaba consciente de lo que hacía y de a quién le vendía.

-¡Yo me mantuve lejos de ustedes! - grito por fin cuando lo vio. -En ningún momento hice algo que los perjudicara, _señor_.

Gruño la última parte pues, debía hacerlo. Si no mostraba un poco de respeto sabía que su vida peligraba.

Él sólo había ido a ese bar a divertirse y seguir negociando pero, terminó siendo el centro de entretenimiento de unos seres que todos en la ciudad aunque no los veían, no dudaban que existieran.

-Shogo, guarda silencio. - le callo con educación quien era líder de aquellos que lo miraban con emoción. -Por muchos años hemos permanecido en la oscuridad y por ello sólo en luna llena podemos dejar salir a nuestra bestia interna pero sobre todo, hoy podemos castigar a quien nos daña y nos tiene encerrados.

-Yo no... - el humano trato de replicar cuando fue amordazado.

-Este humano a alterado la paz de nuestra tranquila ciudad, ha hecho que la atención de fuera se centrara a nuestro territorio.

Kise rió burlón y lo suficientemente fuerte para que el humano los mirara, este los reconoció enseguida.

-Este humano se enfrentó a mi hijo. - Kagami miró sorprendido a Raffe que sin expresión miraba al desdichado, ¿de qué se había perdido?

-Por esa razón, será cazado. - Akashi dio por fin la sentencia.

-Kise, Raffe. - los llamó Kagami molesto por sus reacciones tan animales. -¿Que ocurrió?

-Oh Kagamicchi, te resumo. - el rubio le sonrió cómo si le fuera a contar sobre una película. -En el bar se escabulleron unos mocosos, Haizaki les estaba dando de su porquería y Raffecchi intervino. Se lo pidió de buena forma pero el otro lo empujó así que, Akashicchi se enteró.

Kagami estaba dispuesto a intervenir, harto de todo ese espectáculo. Es cierto que aquel humano era despreciable al tratar de meter a unos niños en el mundo de las adicciones pero, él sabía que Akashi sólo estaba haciéndolo por su hijo y nada más que por ello.

No había dado ni un paso cuando fue tomado del hombro por Momoi que también estaba entre los presentes al ser la loba madre, aún.

-Kagamin, por favor. - le suplicó quedo la pelirrosa.

-Satsuki. - la voz de Akashi hizo que todos se arrodillaran, la loba dejo a Kagami y se acercó al líder que en ningún momento la miro a ella pues estaba enfocado a su futura pareja.

Le dolió su indiferencia pero siguió con su deber, se acercó al humano, lo beso en los labios y corto al momento el brazo del desdichado.

Todos reaccionaron ante el olor de la sangre, incluso Kagami que se resistía a seguir su instinto.

-Si atraviesas el río en medio del bosque, tu vida será perdonada. - hablo Akashi mientras el humano era liberado.

Haizaki no tardó en correr, internamente sabía que no lograría huir pero al menos pelearía, no sólo se dejaría matar y ya.

Los miembros del clan comenzaron a desvestirse, Akashi se acerco enseguida dónde Kagami más este no lo espero, corrió al bosque y ante todos pareció que obedecía las órdenes de su instinto y de su futuro consorte.

Más, la realidad era otra.

El lobo rojizo huyó de su propia realidad, de la naturaleza que no despreciaba pero que tampoco podía amar completamente.

-Raffe, termina con ese desperdicio. - el líder de los Loup-Garou le hablo a su hijo, este entendio que no intervendría en la cacería.

Gruño en afirmación, transformándose enseguida en un lobo cobrizo. Él si seguiría las órdenes.

.

No ocupó más que media hora para que la vida de Haizaki llegara a su fin. A metros del río apenas quedó rastro de su cuerpo, escena que los policías del lugar pronto olvidarían incluso.

.

Los aullidos a la lejanía sólo hacían que Aomine dibujara con desespero, en su cuaderno el rostro de Kagami se miraba con el mismo sentimiento con el que lo había plasmado.

-Tetsu. - llamó a su nuevo amigo y anfitrión por aquella primera noche en Rumania. -¿Crees que Kagami este bien?

-¿Por que lo preguntas Aomine-kun? - se giró en su cama para mirar al moreno que seguía utilizando su escritorio, su improvisado lecho en el piso seguía donde le había visto hacía unos minutos atrás en los que dormito. -¿Acaso se ha vuelto tan rápido en tu _crush_ extranjero?

-¿Qué demonios? - y a pesar de la distancia, Kuroko vio que el moreno se había sonrojado. -Duermete ya Tetsu idiota.

-Lo mismo digo. - cerró los ojos con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios.

Él nunca fallaba en esas cosas, y desde que Aomine llegó a la cafetería tuvo la corazonada de qué Kagami debía ser el que lo atendiera.

.

Al siguiente día, harto de que Kagami tardara tanto en llegar a la cafetería, Aomine se despidió de Kuroko prometiendo que evitaría los problemas y regresaría para almorzar juntos. Al final se lo debía pues, no lo había dejado dormir al estarse peleando con sus dibujos, menos mal el de menor estatura no lo mando al diablo a media noche pero, si que lo había juzgado con sus ojos inexpresivos todo ese rato de espera en el local.

Es cierto, quería ver al chico pero no podía olvidar que había ido a ese país europeo en busca de inspiración.

.

Y si algo no cambiaría en él, es que llegaba a los lugares más extraordinarios guiado por su mala manía de no pedir indicaciones. Al salir de Japón había decidido que su vida sólo dependería de él y de nadie más.

Miraba asombrado aquella capilla con arte gótico que sin duda tendría que utilizar en su historia, caminaba entre las columnas y enseguida las bases de esta captaron su atención.

Eran lobos, y parecían tan reales que incluso sopeso la idea de que no se hubiera levantado de su cama, ahí en el hogar de Tetsu.

Tenía mucha suerte, así lo sostuvo cuando en varias partes de la edificación encontró detalles que hacían referencia a los Loup-Garou.

-Odio a los acosadores. - la voz de Kagami lo hizo saltar en su sitio.

-¡Demonios! - grito enojado pues con tal susto había dado un trazo incorrecto. -Estúpido Bakagami, ni que estuvieras tan bueno cómo para acosarte.

Gran mentira, claro que le gustaría acosarlo. Día y noche si era posible pero, en verdad había ido a ese sitio por ser responsable con su trabajo.

Nada más.

-Creí que irías a la cafetería. - hablo sin verle pero escuchando cómo descendía las escaleras traseras de la capilla. -Mierda, no me digas que te embriagaste y terminaste aquí, te ves terrible.

El pelirrojo bufó fastidiado, sabía que se veía mal había peleado consigo mismo para no intervenir en la cacería y esta vez en serio le había costado.

Inclusive no debería estar tan cerca de Aomine pues, aunque había saciado su hambre de caza en el bosque con un ciervo, él nunca se arriesgaba. Por eso siempre que había una cacería no iba a trabajar pero, estar cerca de Aomine parecía haberlo terminado de tranquilizar.

-A este lugar se le llama _la cuna del aullido_. - comentó por fin Kagami a un Aomine que comenzaba a preocuparse por la mirada pérdida que tenía su musa.

-Que te parece que vayamos a comer y me cuentas la razón de ese nombre. - guardo su cuaderno en su mochila.

Le sorprendía cómo Kagami lo hacía olvidar tan rápido de sus prioridades. Él necesitaba hablar y claramente comida, así que eso sería lo principal por ahora, además así podría regresarlo a la parte poblada del lugar.

.

Regresaron juntos, enfrascados en una charla que Aomine creía eran sólo leyendas de Rumania más en realidad eran historias reales que Kagami había escuchado desde pequeño.

Al llegar a la cafetería y disculparse con Kuroko por dejarlo mal en el trabajo, Kagami volvió a tomar posesión de la cocina para el deleite de los comensales que habían esperado por su regreso.

-Parece que todos lo quieren. - mencionó Aomine con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño cuando unas chicas elogiaron tanto a Kagami que este se sonrojo por ello.

-De su familia es uno de los que no da miedo y también uno de los que más convive con nosotros. - Kuroko noto la curiosidad en la mirada zafiro asi que optó por cambiar el tema. -Creo que esa chica por fin se animará a pedirle una cita a Kagami-kun.

-¡Bakagami! - le gritó el moreno. -¡Quiero otra hamburguesa!

Kuroko suspiro internamente, sabía que era muy pronto para que su amigo confiara de nuevo su secreto pero, veía cómo ese par se compaginaba entre sí que esperaba que Kagami lo hiciera al final.

-Aomine-kun, ¿cuando debes irte? - pregunto intrigado.

-¿Me estás echando de tu país Tetsu? - lo miro indignado. -Se supone que sólo me quedaría un par de días, ese era el plan.

Kuroko sonrió cuál espejo al gesto del moreno, los planes de su nuevo amigo habían cambiado y esperaba que eso animara a Kagami aún más.

.  
.

-Entonces, ¿a que le temes? - pregunto de la nada Aomine cuando iban hacia al hogar de Kuroko.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? - cuestionó un tanto inseguro Kagami, suspiro pero, antes de responderle atacó curioso. -¿Tú a que le tienes miedo?

-A las abejas. - le dijo sincero. -Irónico porque me gustan los insectos pero a ellas no puedo verlas.

-Bueno. - comenzó con una mueca de pesar en el rostro. -Me dan miedo los perros.

-Vaya, entonces no voltees. - Kagami fruncio el ceño. -La mascota de Kuroko esta a un salto de ti.

-¡Waaah, alejate Nigou! - el pelirrojo salto encima de Aomine llevándolo al piso.

-No jodas Bakagami, pesas. - comenzó a reírse a pesar de que en verdad lo aplastaban literalmente. -No pude evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo. - respiro entrecortado. -No hay ningún perro.

Kagami se incorporo poniendo todo su peso encima del moreno más no previo que sentarse ahorcajadas lo dejaba en una posición incómoda para ambos.

-Kagami, no te muevas. - le suplicó pues con un roce más sabía que terminaría muy mal.

-Tú no me dices que hacer. - le respondió el lobo aunque con el rostro un tanto abochornado por su osadía. -Además te ves muy bien debajo mío.

-Mierda. - gimió en una mezcla de sorpresa, pánico y placer el humano. -Argh.

Pero entonces paso lo peor, se cortó la palma de su mano al removerse debajo de Kagami, y aunque no era profunda si fue una herida que dejo expuesta la humanidad de Aomine.

-Ves lo que causas Bakagami. - le mostró su palma y con esta la raspadura sangrante, le sonrió ladino sin percatarse de cómo las pupilas de Kagami se dilataban.

-Kagami-kun. - la voz de Kuroko los hizo voltear, de nueva cuenta lo habían olvidado. -Creo que ya tienes que irte.

Y el pelirrojo obedeció sin rechistar pues, ya no estaba viendo a la persona que le gustaba sino a la presa perfecta y, eso estaba mal.

Muy mal.

.

.

Miraba a la nada con rostro apacible aunque internamente la impaciencia ya se apoderaba de él.

Había conseguido distraer y escaparse de Ryota, pues no quería involucrarlo en todo ello pero en ese momento su compañía se echaba de menos.

Esperaba que sólo fueran sospechas infundadas así todo regresaría a la normalidad.

-Raffe-chan. - la voz alegre de Takao lo hizo voltear. -He confirmado tus dudas, Tai-chan está teniendo un amor de verano.

La jocosidad de cómo se le dio la noticia sólo lo hizo sentir más traicionado, un lobo no debe estar inmiscuido con un humano y más si era parte de la rama principal.

-Te conseguí esto, tal vez te sea de ayuda. - el azabache le extendió una hoja con un número anotado.

.

.

Un par de días habían pasado y Kagami se había mantenido lejos de Aomine e incluso de Kuroko, después de su reacción a la sangre frente a ellos pensaba que era lo mejor.

Por su parte Aomine no había desistido en buscarlo, recorría las calles de Bucarest pues, había desistido en enviarle algún mensaje ya que el mismo Kuroko fue ignorado y no confiaba en que tuviera mejor respuesta así que orgulloso no le pidió siquiera el número a su amigo. Prefería encontrar a Kagami de sorpresa y encararlo por su accionar.

.

Se había entretenido en un mercado local, siempre veía sin comprar amás en esta ocasión tenía una persona especial para hacerlo.

-Deme ese. - señaló un colgante en específico entre tantos más y sólo con ello la señora de aquel puesto, sonrió.

-Es el último que me queda, es de plata. - embolsó el dije para dárselo a Aomine. -Buena elección joven. - recibió los billetes para enseguida despedirlo.

-Tal vez sea raro pero, ¿no ha visto a un pelirrojo con cejas raras? - la mujer se sorprendió pero cambió su expresión para enseguida negar. -Gracias.

Cerca de ahí Kise escucho todo, e intrigado decidió buscar a su amigo pelirrojo, al final seguramente quien se le había escapado tal vez estuviera a su lado.

.

- _"Te veo en la capilla del aullido."_ \- leyó el mensaje y sin dudar de que se trataba de su pelirrojo fugitivo se encaminó al lugar que había descartado en su búsqueda.

No creía que Kagami se escondiera donde lo había encontrado la primera vez pero, al parecer ambos eran muy tontos.

Se carcajeo y sin recordar avisarle a Kuroko, partió.

.  
.

La capilla cómo la primera vez, lo dejo maravillado. Las nuevas hojas de su historia la tenían plasmada justo en el momento clímax de la batalla entre licántropos, se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado y en parte, por ello quería ver a Kagami pues, él había sido parte importante de ello.

-¡Oi Bakagami! - llamo al dejar su mochila en las bancas del lugar. -Vine a continuar lo de la otra noche. - sonrió burlón a la espera de la queja de su chico.

.

.

-¿Kise? - mencionó curioso el pelirrojo al verlo en su hogar. -Pensé que habías salido con Raffe.

El rubio lo miro con una mueca en su rostro.

-Yo creí que estaba contigo Kagamicchi. - y ahí, justo en ese momento supo que las cosas no irían bien.

.

.

-Hablas cómo si Taiga y tú tuvieran alguna relación, humano. - el joven de cabello cobrizo y mirada dorada se mostró en el segundo piso de la capilla.

Ahí podía mirar a Aomine justo cómo su padre le había enseñado, desde lo más alto.

-¿Quien demonios eres tú? - a pesar de todo y sin saber, Aomine no era alguien que se dejaba intimidar tan fácil.

-Sólo debería importarte que soy quien te terminará sino subes al tren está tarde. - Raffe salto cayendo en las bancas, el sonido resonó por el lugar más el moreno sólo lo miro divertido.

-¿Y que sino lo hago? - se plantó firme en su sitio. -¿Acaso te gusta Kagami? - lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. -No pienso irme a menos que él mismo me lo pidiera.

La carcajada de Raffe fue todo menos alegre.

-Aquí no importa quien ame o no a Taiga, el asunto es que él se casara con mi padre y tú te irás de aquí por las buenas o las mejores. - sonrió mostrando uno de los colmillos, Aomine lo ignoro perdido en el color tan extraño en las iris del muchacho.

Cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía del cuello y aunque lo golpeó en el rostro, el quejido de Raffe no fue por tal acción.

-¿Que rayos? - lo vio sostener su mano y por fin, los colmillos del muchacho se exhibieron con rabia.

-Así que el idiota de Taiga _te conto_. - escupió con rencor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

Aomine sin entender miró incrédulo como aquel tipo se transformaba en un lobo de color cobrizo. -Mierda.

El canido se lanzó a él, el moreno entre trompiezos se defendió con los cirios y candelabros del altar.

¿Cómo era posible que lo qué tenía dibujado en su cuaderno lo estuviera viviendo justo en ese momento?

¿Por qué le dijo que Taiga le había contado _algo_? ¿Qué le había dicho?

¿Lo olvido acaso?

El gran lobo atrapó su brazo pero, al golpearlo con el libre en el hocico sólo perdió la manga de su camisa. Corrió hacia al segundo piso de la capilla, cayendo en cuenta que sería una decisión terrible sino encontraba algo bueno para matar a esa bestia.

-Felicidades Daiki te liquidara tu monstruo favorito. - se regaño mentalmente hasta recordar las buenas elecciones que tomaba con poca frecuencia.

Se llevó las manos al cuello justo cuando el lobo se abalanzó encima suyo, el estruendo en la capilla levantó el polvo acumulado por el tiempo e hizo crujir la madera ante la gran caída desde el segundo piso.

.

Batallaba por respirar, el colgante incrustado en su cuello se lo impedía. Observó de reojo al humano, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad se instalara en su mente que poco a poco moría.

¿Que tanto más será capaz de hacer por Taiga?

Sentía cómo su vida se apagaba e irónicamente pensó en la única persona que lo amo sinceramente.

Si, Momoi lo echaría de menos.

.

.

A pesar de saberse el camino de la capilla al hogar de Kuroko, tardó más al sentirse acechado, la paranoia lo estaba consumiendo y por ello mejor tomó medidas preventivas.

-¡Hey! - gritó dentro de un restaurante de buen ver atrayendo la atención de uno de los meseros. -¿Estos cubiertos son de plata?

Al recibir un lento asentimiento por parte del hombre, Aomine tomó dichos cubiertos para enseguida salir corriendo del lugar.

-Al diablo Rumania. - eso se repetía en su mente más se rehusaba a abandonar el país, tal vez porque necesitaba confirmar una duda en específico.

.

.

Cuando el auto de Akashi se detuvo frente a su hogar, sabía que no era para traer buenas noticias. Abrió veloz la puerta y por primera vez en varios años la mirada dorada del lobo líder sólo se posó en la de Momoi.

La observó retroceder, cómo si entendiera el mensaje dicho sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-No. - hablo con voz rota. -N-no mi pequeño. - las lágrimas comenzaron a marcar las mejillas de la loba.

Kagami en su mismo sitio no supo que hacer, le dolía era verdad pues Raffe había crecido con él pero también sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Fue un humano. - sentenció Akashi mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa. -Un humano que será cazado cómo él lo hizo con nuestro hijo. - y sólo con esas palabras Kagami tuvo miedo de que aquel desafortunado fuera el suyo.

Tenía que ver a Aomine, saberlo bien.

.  
.

Al entrar al hogar de Kuroko con sigilo y percatarse que su amigo no estaba, decidió tomar sus pertenencias para partir de una buena vez, al final no quería involucrar a nadie más en aquello donde él ni siquiera sabía cómo se vio envuelto.

Entonces, los ladridos de Nigou se dejaron escuchar desde la parte trasera del lugar.

-Daiki. - la voz de Kagami lo hizo voltear, estaba en la entrada de la habitación. -Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Se apresuró a abrazarlo y el moreno no dudo por responder el gesto, al menos hasta que pensó en el sigilo que usó el pelirrojo al entrar así cómo todo lo dicho por Raffe en la capilla.

-Kagami eres cómo él, ¿cierto? - el lobo se separo con cautela y miedo al observar en las manos del moreno el colgante de plata.

Aspiro y la sangre de Raffe estaba impregnada en aquel objeto.

-Es irónico, compre esto para ti y fue lo único que me defendió cuando esa bestia trato de matarme. - avanzó hasta el pelirrojo que retrocedió al mismo tiempo. -Tocala y sabré que no me estuviste viendo la cara.

-Tienes que irte. - hablo con el rostro cabizbajo. -Te van a matar por lo que hiciste. - entonces lo sintió pasar a un lado suyo. -De verdad quería decirte.

.

Cuando salió del lugar vio cómo Nebuya empujaba a Aomine a la portezuela del auto. Mibuchi a su lado, le sonrió complacido.

-Gracias por la ayuda Tai-chan, tu prometido estará más que encantado de que apoyaras con esta afrenta.

Aomine abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esto y Kagami antes de poder negar su participación, lo vio siendo metido cuál equipaje que era en ese momento, en la parte trasera del auto.

.  
.

.

Todos ahí estaban furiosos, no tenía que preguntar pues sólo con mirar en sus ojos se notaba.

Trago grueso, desde que se habían llevado a Aomine no lo habían dejado solo, primero lo llevaron a la entrada del bosque dónde se encontro con un muy callado Kise y a metros de él, a una Momoi que en ningún momento lo miró.

Entonces por fin aparecieron, un altivo Akashi junto a Nebuya que sostenía a un irritado Aomine que no se quedaba quieto ante el trato que recibía. Al menos eso le dio consuelo pues, esa fuerza podría mantenerlo vivo.

-Esta noche será de justicia y no sólo para el clan sino, también para mi familia. - Akashi comenzó tan directo cómo siempre. -Mi hijo fue muerto por este humano y por ello esta aquí para pagar con sangre su osadía.

Sin ser llamada Momoi se acercó donde Aomine había sido arrodillado, en ese momento Kagami tuvo miedo de verlo morir en manos de ella, así que sin pensarlo mucho también avanzó hacia él y casi cómo si leyera su mente, Akashi habló.

-Ven Taiga, haz los honores. - Satsuki se detuvo en su sitio, sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo entendía que no sólo ella era la dolida por la muerte de Raffe.

-Lo siento. - murmuró al estar frente al moreno, se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, Aomine cerró los ojos ante el contacto pero enseguida sintió cómo sus muñecas fueron liberadas. -¡Corre!

Y el humano así lo hizo, al principio con la mano de Kagami unida a la suya pero luego, siguió solo con los gruñidos de protesta a su alrededor. Había algo que lo hacía confiar en que Kagami estaba bien y cerca suyo.

-¡Me lleva! - gruño por lo bajo al abrirse de nuevo la herida en su palma.

Decidió usar esa desventaja a su favor y así, en cada árbol en el que tuvo contacto dejó impregnada su sangre, al final dejo su remera cómo distractor.

A paso cuidadoso se acercó a la rivera, más entonces un gran lobo se lanzó encima suyo, Aomine lo más rápido que pudo saco el único cuchillo que mantuvo en sus ropas para clavarselo al animal en el pecho.

El aullido que el lobo dio alertó a los demás que se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el humano. Aomine exprimiendo la poca energía que le quedaba corrió hasta lanzarse al río y cruzar hasta el otro lado.

-¡Si tienen palabra se quedarán de ese lado! - les grito a un par de lobos que lo observaron entre los arbustos.

Estos desistieron al saber que aquel osado al final si recibiría su castigo pues, el lobo rojizo detrás suyo se encargaría de que así fuera. Se internaron de nueva cuenta en el bosque ya que, el alfa se haría cargo.

-Si seré idiota. - se recriminó mientras atacaba al líder de los Loup-Garou. -Que palabra vas a tener tú.

Un zarpazo le hizo perder su única defensa y cuando el animal lo tuvo sometido al piso, fue salvado al ver cómo otro lobo de un pelaje ligeramente más rojo se fue encima del primero.

Los gruñidos de ataque y lamento hicieron que Aomine quedara pasmado en el piso, todo fue tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta una de las bestias se había deshecho de la otra al lazarla al río.

Deseó que aquel se ahogara más, trago grueso al ver cómo el restante se acercaba lentamente a él, tanteo el húmedo suelo y al encontrar su única arma, atacó con esta hiriendo el rostro del animal. Este a pesar de los gemidos de dolor insistió en acercarse y Aomine harto de todo ello clavó el cuchillo profundamente en una de sus patas.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a huir de ahí, ante sus ojos el humano dentro de aquel ser se mostró.

Ojos rubíes miraron con miedo los zafiros que impactados sólo se cerraron por lo que había hecho.

-Maldición Taiga, lo siento. - se inclinó hacia el muchacho que se hizo un ovillo ante su cercanía.

Los recuerdos de la muerte de su familia regresaron con ese dolor que invadía sus venas.

.  
.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en compañía del humano, quien después de lo ocurrido en el río y a pesar del recelo entre ellos, lo ayudó a esconderse en el único lugar en el que sabía que no los buscarían.

La compañía de cine abandonada que aún estaba llena de polvo de plata, ignorando su estado delicado confío en que todo estaría bien pero, con la reticencia en ambos sobre aclarar lo ocurrido no llegarían a ningún lado.

-La otra noche querías comerme de _esa_ forma o de _la otra_ forma. - el moreno por fin habló aunque no con la seriedad que esperaba el lobo.

-Eres un idiota. - giro su rostro hacia él, desde su improvisada cama. -Fue de la primera forma, tú me entiendes. - y ambos se sonrojaron ante ello. -Luego te lastimaste y bueno, tuve que irme por tu bien.

-Espera, entonces Kuroko sabe. - a pesar de no ser una pregunta Kagami asintió. -¿Me lo ibas a decir o, realmente ibas a evitar verme?

-En primera Kuroko sólo unió puntos, nunca le dije nada. - lo miro fijamente. -Siempre he cumplido a mi manera, las leyes del clan.

-¿Entonces te planeabas no casar con ese loco y no martarme? - le gritó confundido y enojado aunque más por lo primero que lo segundo.

-¡Lo único que me gusta de mi naturaleza es correr y brincar! - le explicó en un jadeo exasperado tras el silencio que se extendió como una reja eléctrica entre ellos, alejándolos.

No era bueno con las palabras pero ahí estaba intentando que el único humano que le importaba lo entendiera.

-Iba a las cacerías, por obligación, si. - bajo el rostro. -Estoy. - corrigió. -Estaba prometido a Akashi pero nunca seguí sus reglas ni las de mi especie, sólo aparentaba.

Su mirada sin luz lo hizo sentir culpable, primero la había visto en el río cuando por idiota lo había herido y ahora, de nuevo ahí estaba...

-¿Nunca has cazado para c-comer? - pregunto con curiosidad.

-No y tienes que creerme. - escondió la mirada cual can herido que de cierta forma era.

Ya sin permitir más distancia entre ellos, se acercó a Kagami viéndo cómo este se sobresaltaba ante cada paso. Notó como una de las comisuras de su labio se elevó mostrando uno de sus colmillos, su animal interno le temía y no podía culparlo.

-¿Puedes controlarlo? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

Es cierto que no tenía a nadie en el mundo pero tampoco quería morir devorado por un lobo y sólo por querer besarlo.

O sea, el riesgo lo valía pero se negaba a que fuera un único beso lo que recibiese.

Casi al momento de asentir, sus labios fueron reclamados con urgencia por el moreno, quien no dejaba de verlo a los ojos concentrado en cómo sus iris rubíes batallaban con las doradas de su lobo interno qué, quería salir. Sin duda era un beso peligroso.

Al despegar sus labios y a pesar de no ser una persona de historias rosas, no pudo callar sus sentimientos mientras acariciaba las mejillas heridas de su chico.

-Cada vez que te dibujaba deseaba que fueras real, ¿que derecho tengo de pedir ahora lo contrario? - a pesar de la palidez a causa de la plata corrollendo sus venas, las mejillas de Kagami se tiñeron de un ligero carmín.

-Eres un idiota, Ahomine. - le abrazó, aferrándose a él para que no lo dejara cómo su familia en el pasado, aunque en realidad por la seguridad de Aomine hubiera sido lo indicado. -Tarde o temprano nos encontraran.

-Creo que más temprano qué tarde. - le susurro el humano, haciendo que se colocara detrás de él para protegerlo, cómo si un lobo no pudiera contra otro.

-Momoi. - hablo quedo y de cierta forma avergonzado de que su casi madre lo viera en esa situación. Hubiera preferido que Akashi lo encontrara, al menos no le estaría doliendo cómo ahora al ver a la pelirrosa.

Quién después del desenlace de la cacería fue la única que los supo encontrar.

-Quítate Kagamin. - le gruño herida, apuntando con un arma directamente al pecho de Aomine. -El mato a mi pequeño, no dejaré que dañe al otro.

-Por favor, no lo hagas. - se puso delante del moreno que le tomo del brazo para, intentar colocarlo detrás suyo otra vez. -Y-yo lo quiero.

-¿En serio? - escucho a Aomine bastante sorprendido ante su primera declaración.

En otro momento lo hubiera golpeado por dudarlo siquiera tras lo vivido hace sólo unas horas.

Momoi debatida entre su amor a Kagami y a Raffe, bajo el arma.

-Raffe murió por algo que ni el entendía, sabes que Akashi esta equivocado. - quería abrazar a la loba, en serio que sí. -Está haciendo todo esto por él y no por el clan.

La mujer sin moverse de su sitio aún, observó cómo Kagami jadeaba y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos ante el dolor de la plata avanzado dentro suyo. No pudo con tal imagen así que sólo se dio la media vuelta para emprender su partida.

Ya no quería intervenir en algo en lo que ya no creía, y más deseando algo que nunca obtendría. Akashi no la amaría así que ella no obligaría a su lobezno a sentir lo mismo.

-Necesita el antígeno pronto. - se dirigió a Aomine. -Más te vale que otro de mis pequeños no muera por tu culpa.

.

.

Después llegar a la farmacia central, aquella que conocía el secreto más antiguo de Bucarest, Kagami fue atendido velozmente por Midorima, un humano protegido por Akashi.

Este al deberle fidelidad, no dudo en atender al otro pelirrojo pues, al final era el futuro consorte del llamado Emperador.

Pero el menor no se percató que no sólo aplicó el antígeno para el eliminar la plata de su sistema sino que también un relajante muscular, todo con la intención de que los hombres de Akashi llegaran por él.

-Mierda Midorima. - le agredió. -Me cobraré esta si vivo. - el megane ignoro las palabras de Kagami, ¿por qué no sobreviviría?

.

En la calle aledaña del lugar, Aomine esperaba ansioso que Kagami saliera de ahí más no previó que lo tomaran con la guardia baja.

-Calma Aomine-kun. - la voz fue reconocida enseguida más al ver quien lo retenía y le tapaba la boca siguió a la defensiva. -Kise-kun vino a ayudar.

El rubio lo soltó después de la pequeña explicación del peliceleste, aún así siguió mirándolo fijamente.

A él.

El humano causante de todo el alboroto en su clan.

-Momoicchi me mando. - aclaró por fin. -No es cómo que me agradaras y quisiera ayudarte.

-Bueno, tú tampoco lo haces y no estoy pidiendo tu ayuda. - gruñó el moreno en respuesta.

-¡Que cruel eres! - se quejo, casi chilló el lobo rubio.

-De echo. - interrumpió Kuroko. -Si la necesitaras, se están llevando a Kagami-kun.

-¡Rayos! - exclamó apunto de revelar su escondite ante los que sostenían a un tambaleante Taiga a quien subieron dentro de un auto. -Ese tonto es un confiado, le dije que iba con él pero claro que no, no quiso.

-Yo sé a donde lo llevarán. - mencionó seguro el lobo. -Pero cómo no quieres mi ayuda.

-Kise-kun. - lo miro serio el peliceleste.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! - hizo un puchero infantil antes de comenzar a caminar. -Todo sea por Kagamicchi.

.

.

Se incorporó rápidamente golpeandose con los fierros de esa improvisada cárcel. Se froto la frente para menguar el dolor, primero la plata y ahora esto.

-Reo. - murmuró sopesando la idea que _"la mano derecha"_ de Akashi quisiera vengarse de lo ocurrido. -¡Saquenme de aquí carajo!

-Taiga, Taiga. - la voz de Akashi lo tomó desprevenido. -Tenía puestas mis esperanzas en ti.

El hombre siempre tan elegante tenía un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

-Primero mi hijo y luego Nebuya. - Kagami se sorprendió ante lo último. -Si, tú amigo lo mato también.

Y entonces el más alto comprendió por que el inseparable pelinegro no estaba con Akashi. -Reo está incosolable.

.

Sabía que estarían en aquel edificio pues al final era donde Raffe pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, supuso que Akashi querría cobrarse la afrenta en ese lugar.

-¡Ryo-chan! - el grito alegre de Takao lo hizo meterse en el papel, ese en el que nunca tuvo que actuar pero ahora, por su amigo le parecía el más difícil de representar. -¡Atrapaste al chico!

-Si, el muy idiota quería huir sin castigo. - sacudió al moreno con tanta fuerza que este gruño en queja. -Lo llevaré con Akashicchi, ¿vienen? - la sonrisa lobuna del rubio animó a los demás jóvenes.

.

-Sabes, existe una leyenda sobre un descendiente de pelaje rojo que llevará a nuestro clan a una era de paz. - Akashi sonrió divertido a un Kagami ya harto de tanta palabrería.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿eres tú el pelirrojo especial? - el de baja estatura se carcajeo. -¿Ahora que te pasa?

-Se supone que lo era pero entonces, llegaste tú. - ambos lobos se mantuvieron la mirada. -Así que, qué mejor forma de unir al clan que uniendo a los dos líderes absolutos.

-¡Estas imbécil! - le escupió fúrico. -Lastimaste a Momoi y tu hijo murió por esa tonta profecía.

Lo vio sonreír y a pesar de su desventaja sentenció. -No pienso seguir obedeciendo tus locuras.

-Lo sé Taiga. - le dijo impavido. -En este punto ya no me sirves, no eres un digno Loup-Garou.

.

-Kise estúpido, sacanos de aquí. - le exigió Kasamatsu al rubio que le miraba avergonzado fuera del elevador de carga.

Los había engañado y con ayuda de Aomine los habían obligado a adentrarse en ese pequeño espacio.

-Lo siento Yukiocchi. - se disculpó para luego mirar a los dos pelinegros, uno encima del otro. -Lo siento Takaocchi pero, yo creo en mis ideales y el principal ahora es que Kagamicchi este bien.

-¡Ryo-chan! - le chilló en protesta Takao pues, ya se había arrepentido de involucrarse en toda esa revuelta.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo metiste a ese otro ahí. - le susurró el moreno a Kuroko que estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Él esta muy frágil en este momento Aomine-kun. - habló calmo. -Me llamó fantasma y prácticamente sólo se encerró ahí.

-¿Por que no me salen las cosas así de fáciles a mí? - se cuestionó el humano dirigiéndose dónde sabía qué Akashi tenía a Kagami.

.

-No quiero pelear Akashi, sólo deja a los míos en paz. - Kagami le gruñó ya fuera de la rejilla donde había sido encerrado.

-Los tuyos. - repitió burlón mientras sus orbes cambiaban a dorado. -Ahora hablas cómo un líder pero no lo serás en esta manada.

Comenzaron una pelea en la que el cambio sería el movimiento ganador. Akashi imponiendo su dominio estuvo apunto de doblegarlo sino fuera por la arremetida que Aomine le dio.

Rodaron por el suelo haciendo que el humano perdiera su arma.

-Aquí acaba todo. - declaró el lobo hasta que una bala le rozó el pómulo. -Rwrrr.

-Quítate de encima. - se sintió tal cual parte de una de las historias del moreno. -Él único que puede tener a Aomine así, soy yo.

El humano ante tal declaración logró alejarse del pelirrojo más bajo.

-Te has convertido en lo que menos querías Taiga. - se mofo. -Eres un cazador de tu propia especie.

-Kagami, disparale. - le pidió el moreno aún muy cerca de Akashi, vio con pánico cómo su chico negó ante su pedido.

-Él no lo hará. - comentó el más bajo justo antes de cambiar, dispuesto a matar al moreno.

.

Una mezcla de aullidos y gruñidos sólo hicieron que los lobos presentes se alteraran, en las peleas entre los miembros todos los demás deberían estar presentes. Kise y Kuroko corrieron donde sus amigos pero antes de siquiera verlos un golpe sordo y el lastimero quejido de un animal se dejo escuchar.

Al apresurarse encontraron a un lobo rojizo lamiendo el rostro del cuerpo inerte del Emperador.

-Lo maté Kise. - hablo cabizbajo el pelirrojo unos segundos después al regresar a su forma humana. -¿Qué sigue ahora?

-¿Cómo que, qué sigue? - le atajó el moreno a sus brazos cubriendolo de paso. -Nos iremos.

-Pero Kagamicchi, ¿y el clan? - le pregunto con duda el rubio. -Tú eres quien debe hacerse cargo tú venciste al líder limpiamente.

.

.

Aquella noche Kagami se convirtió en el líder de los Loup-Garou, muchos lo respaldaron creyendo en la profecía en la que el mismo Akashi creía, todos enseñaron el cuello cual lobos sumisos ante él y a pesar de la responsabilidad que tanta entrega le traía, no declinó.

Enterraron a Akashi junto a Raffe, Momoi partió sin dejar aviso a Kise o al mismo Kagami, este último no podía culparla.

Así que por ella y su familia estaba dispuesto a lograr un cambio, lograría controlar a sus pares para que pudieran relacionarse con los humanos sin problemas. Al final en Bucarest todos sabían de su existencia de cierta forma.

Así que, tal cual cómo lo logró su propia familia, él lo haría y no estaría solo.

.

-Fue muy conveniente que Nigou se comiera la historia de Daiki, sabes. - el pelirrojo le hablo al peliceleste que lo acompañaba. -Su portafolio sobrevivió a todo menos a un perro.

-Si pero, Nigou no es un perro normal Kagami-kun. - sonrió ladino. -Además casi, casi Aomine-kun le suplicó que lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo? - le miro sorprendido y con el rostro rojo.

-Oh nada. - le sonrió a su amigo. -Parece que terminó, vayamos con él que parece desesperado.

-¡Bakagami, quiero mostrarte lo sexy que te he dibujado! - le gritó el moreno con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

Una que bien le conocía el pelirrojo.

Tal vez era tiempo de que en su relación llena de besos y sangre (al menos al principio) se diera otro nuevo paso, uno cómo decidir por fin quien era el dominante en esa relación de Loup-Garou y humano.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y así queda esta historia. xD espero no me odien mucho los que llegaron hasta aquí(?)_

 _Cómo dato, en el libro la prota se queda con el lobo líder, o sea esto sería un AkaKaga. :O menos mal yo nunca haría eso, jo._

 _Gracias a Jenn y Naomi por las portadas..._

 _¡Happy AoKaga Day! :)_


End file.
